30 Day TLoU Challenge on Tumblr
by NollyLvn
Summary: crescentcloud's #30DayTLoUChallenge on Tumblr! I've already participated earlier on Tumblr but I wanted to publish it here so... here it is. Ai answer a few qustions by an interviewer. Enjoy! :3 Ueki/Mori, slight Rinko/Sano


crescentcloud 's #30 Day TLoU Challenge on Tumblr!

''

Hello, guys! My name is Mori Ai. Shortly, I was asked by someone to answer 30 questions regarding me and Kousuke's adventure on my Tumblr. I guess I need to nostalgic some more. Don't tell Kousuke I haven't slept yet, okay? If he knows… I don't know what will happen honestly. He is hard to guess. So here goes the interview!

Day 1: Favorite Male Character from TLoU

For Rinko-chan, though arguably, maybe it is Sano. For the children of the House of the Sun, maybe it Hideyoshi. But everybody knows for sure that the only one who will be my favourite male is Ueki.

''

Day 2: Favorite Female Character from TLoU

I would answer 'Mori Ai' but that will sound narcissus as hell. So other than me I like Rinko-chan very much. I also have a well-going friendship with Memory. She's actually a nice person, therefore I like her too.

Day 3: Favorite TLoU PLUS Character

"Sora! She's so cute, no one can say it's untrue for I'll have A piece of my mind in them one way or another. Right, Ueki?"

Ueki gulped, "R-Right."

''

Day 4: Favorite Minor Character (+)

Should I say Pecol? At first glance I thought he was a child, but then I realized this tournament was all middle-school competitors. My number one response after seeing his petite figure was to hug him our give him all my food, though I didn't have any, if I did, Ueki surely would have choked it all down his stomach hahaha. Okay, that wasn't funny. None the least.

''

Day 5: Favorite God Candidate

Inumaru. I would like to say Kobasen, but he just doesn't fit my definition of most favourable God candidate. Not that Inumaru' s name appalled that much to me. Remember, he shoved this stupid lame-ass power on me. _The power to turn my opponent into a lover of glasses _anyone? But I admit that he was the better of the two justice-centered God candidates. His eyes were creepy though. Don't tell Sano I said that.

''

Day 6: Favorite Jingi/Sacred Weapon

Personally, I love it when Ueki was screaming 'Ranma'. It sounded so blissful I always had eargasm every time he did that. But if I were to choose, without a doubt I would choose Seikuu. The ability of flying through the air entertains met so much. I also want to note that I want a green Seikuu. It'd match my hair perfectly. Just saying.

''

Day 7: Favorite Power-User Ability (+)

Why, Ueki Kousuke, of course. His ability allowed him to win many battles. Not without his brain too, certainly. That's what I really like about him. Oh, and his selfless acts, gentleness, captivate me.

''

Day 8: Favorite Bad Guy (+)

All the bad guys are all_ bad. _I mean, none of then really succeeded getting into my heart. I might mention Memory. Robert isn't all that bad too since he gave up the idea of destroying the world. Memory it is then.

''

Day 9: Favorite Team (+)

MY TEAM.

''

Day 10: Favorite Team Ueki Member

Rinko-chan. And take a notice that I don't choose her to avoid choosing Ueki. I like him alright, but I'm not that desperate to always choose him over anything. *rolls eyes*

''

Day 11: Favorite Robert痴 10 Member

Somehow it feels wrong saying this, but that killer, eagle, Kabara guy fought me. If out were other circumstances, I'm sure he'll make a good friend, hence he was funny.

''

Day 12: Favorite Team Barrow Member

Barrow. He somewhat resembles Pecol.

''

Day 13: Favorite Team Marilyn Member

As I said, Memory. She's interesting, don't you think? Naruto has a character that looked very much like her. I thought Temari was lost in the internet and gotten herself stuck with our The Law of Ueki series.

Not possible.

''

Day 14: Favorite Team Grano Member

How many times I've mentioned Pecol's name? Fine. Pecol.

''

Day 15: Favorite Team Caption Member

I don't even remember them anymore. Who are they? Have we ever met? (_interviewer: apparently, she is I'm a denial because she doesn't want to say she liked one of them._)

Oh, I'm not.

''

Day 16: Favorite Team Battle (+) (e.g. Team Ueki vs Team Barrow, Dogura Mansion Battle)

Team Ueki vs Team Marilyn, third round. That's where I discovered my power. Oh, good morning to you too, _Inumaru._

I think I just sensed the god himself sweatdropping. Not in my care.

''

Day 17: Favorite Round 1 Fight (Robert痴 10 Arc) (e.g. Mori vs Kabara, Ueki vs Tarou)

Who can deny Ueki's battle with Robert was not the most heart-jogging ever?

''

Day 18: Favorite Round 3-4 Fight (Anon Arc)

Again, I would say me but this manga isn't named The Law of Ueki for nothing. I commit our main character's fight with Anon was complacently fascinating.

''

Day 19: Scene That Made You Laugh (+)

Every. Time. I. Beat. Ueki. Up.

''

Day 20: Favorite Backstory (well because almost everybody had one) (+)

Tenko. Because he looked SO cute in the flashbacks. I think Rinko-chan is rubbing off of me.

''

Day 21: Favorite Scene (+)

Of me being saved by Ueki using his newly-found glamorous wings. I thought I saw flowers and my grandma. *sighs dramatically* I also cherish the scene when Ueki didn't disappear for real and waa flying with his Seikuu saying 'Yo' as if he didn't made me almost lost it. I _unintentionally_ crushed his bones after that.

''

Day 22: Favorite Ship (+)

Is it weird to say I ship myself with the hero if the series? One is allowed to fangirl as they please.

''

Day 23: Favorite Character Design (+) (because Fukuchi-sensei had a lot of unique designs)

"Well, I think-,"

"Mori-chan!"

"Eh? Rinko-chan? What are you doing here?" Ai was shocked to see her best friend at her _room. _Not like Rinko's unexpected visit disturbs her. Quite the opposite actually.

"You're being interviewed without me! No fair!" The older girl wailed childishly.

"Um, but, Rinko-chan, I don't even know how this random interviewer got into my room -not mentioning you too have just popped out of the blue. And let me say that it's plain weird. So-,"

"Hey, I'm Rinko Jerrard. I'll answer your question immediately, okay?"

"Oh, Inumaru, stop ruining my life," Mori muttered under her breath. "So what's the answer?"

"Sano-kun."

"Umm, Rinko-chan?"

"I SAID SANO-KUN."

''

Day 24: Favorite Song (OP/ED/BGM/Character Song)

"Uhh, regarding the last inquiry, I'm sorry about the error."

"Ai-chan…?"

Ai ignored her, "Songs, huh? I like the last ending the most.-"

"Ai-chan…"

"-I can clearly sing the lyrics. Want me to try singing?"

"Ai-cha-,"

"_Kanarazu mata aeru…" _

"A-,"

"I forgot the lyrics."

And not once did Ai regard the poor pinkette.

''

Day 25: Character You Are Most Like (+)

I am Mori Ai, therefore, I am _most like_ Mori Ai. Or if you are asking about the author of this nonsense, I guess she's most like the fusion of me, Ueki, and Sora mixed together. Loud voice? Check. Somewhat selfless lazy-ass? Check. Foodie? Double check. Yes, that'd be her for sure.

''

Day 26: Something You Dislike About TLoU and/or TLoU PLUS

The art evolution. That should have been a good thing since that means Fukuchi-sensei, the one and only who created me, wow, is better at drawing me and my scout. But, while I and Rinko-chan looked cuter, sexier, and definitely more beautiful, Ueki looked like a hag instead. He's more handsome, way much cooler even, but Fukuchi-sensei made him all the more dramatic, especially in the Plus series. It just wasn't my taste. I prefer the old Ueki, where he's as chew and chubby as a child. Kid!Ueki is the most adorable thing I've ever seen! If only my dad hasn't accidentally burnt my old photo album, I would like to show it to you. I was _damn_ cute. Well, I still am.

''

Day 27: Something You Like About TLoU and/or TLoU PLUS

This is humiliating… My moments with my friends, notably Ueki. I like how it's a once-over fight will almost every opponent we met. The fight is over, they become our friends, happily ever after.

''

Day 28: Favorite Quote (+)

"Even trash can be useful sometimes." -Ueki Kousuke

''

Day 29: Make Your Own Power-User Ability (+)

I'm not going to show off, hmph. *smiling smugly* if you insist, I have my Level Two power now. Hah. You can see it at another fanfiction titled ' To Hell With Cutie Girl Pose'. I'm the main character there, not that I'm promoting our anything.

''

Day 30: What Would You Write On the Blank Zai/Talent?

The talent of granting wishes. That sounds really helpful to others. My last sentence is a proof of the fact that Ueki is rubbing off on me. Apparently.

''

Ai sounded too OOC ._. I hope you are okay with it XD

Well… I would like to share this too! XD what do you think?

Any thoughts?

03/23/2015 ~NollyLvn


End file.
